One the goals of mascara compositions is to deposit a large amount of product on the lashes as quickly as possible, while at the same time keeping the lashes separate. To accomplish this, mascara formulations are generally prepared to have a very creamy, thick texture, normally created by a wax-in-water emulsion. Such mascara formulations are generally homogeneous compositions, where the wax droplets are all the same. However, when the percentage of the wax in the formula is increased too much, the wax droplets connect to each other, forming a network, and the mascara is too hard to achieve a good application.